1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to table apparatuses for rear seat passengers and, more particularly, to a table apparatus for rear seat passengers which is configured such that a table is received and stored in a sidewall of a rear console when not in use, and is extracted from the console when needed.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, luxury sedans are provided with rear seats which have automatic seat condition control functions for the sake of convenience of rear seat passengers. Such automatic seat condition control functions include a forward-rearward location adjustment function, a seat back angle adjustment function, a shoulder support adjustment function, etc.
Furthermore, as the location and angle adjustment functions of the rear seats are diversified, improvement in application of a table to a rear seat is required for the sake of convenience of reading, taking notes, using a tablet PC, etc. However, most table apparatuses have only the functions of receiving and storing a table and extracting it when needed but have no function of adjusting the location and angle of the table depending on the location and angle of the rear seat. Therefore, it may be inconvenient for a rear seat passenger to use the table.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.